100 ways to say I'm kinda in love with you
by carousella
Summary: "Love is blind. It can hit you whether you're on a warm summer day, or when you both are screaming at each other at the top of your lungs." A series of ficlets based on 100 prompts on Tumblr. Tatsugarde.
1. Pull over, let me drive for awhile

**Hello! I know I'm late for the party, but I've been meaning to write Tatsugarde, my old OTP, for a while now. And I've noticed the lack of fanfiction about them. All the good stories are either discontinued, or in a 2 year hiatus. So enjoy these little ficlets based on a series of prompts from Tumblr.**

 **Update time may vary, so please don't push me.**

* * *

 **100 ways to say that I'm ... kinda in love with you.**

1.) " _Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."_

–

Hilda despises Oga Tatsumi, that, she was certain of.

But seeing him wobbling his head to the side and his drooping eyes made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure, he was strong – still is, but every creature need sleep. Even demons.

It was when he almost ran to a sign that Hilda had enough. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

Oga looked at her, bags under his eyes. "Huh? Are you underestimating my driving skill, woman?" He retorted with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, sewer rat." Hilda spat back, already regretting helping the scum. "I can't let you fall asleep from tiredness and endanger Master." The blonde looked at the sleeping baby on the baby seat, his binky nesting in his mouth. She felt her lips curve into a smile at the sight.

"Hell no," Oga argued weakly, his eyes set on the dark road. "I can do this."

To disagree with his statement, the young man suddenly yawned, the vehicle abruptly siding to the left. Hilda shot Oga a glare, her eyes challenging his.

"Don't give me that look, you bitch." Oga sent her (what seemed to be) a weak glare, mouth twisted in a scowl. "I'm just … not fo –" He yawned again. " – cused … right now."

"Tatsumi." She said suddenly, effectively getting the man's attention. Curses, his name rolled so uncomfortably yet so smoothly from her tongue. Oga shifted his eyes to Hilda, along with his attention.

"Stop acting so strong, you scum." Hilda snarled, irritation lacing her voice. "Now _pull over._ "

Either he was too tired to argue, or he'd secretly wanted to pull over but his pride getting in the way, Hilda didn't know, but Oga suddenly complied and pulled over, switching places with the blonde.

As they drove quietly through the night, Hilda took a peek of the man from the corner of her eye. Unconsciously, her lips twitched into a small smile when she caught sight of him dozing off, before falling asleep quietly.

"Idiot," Hilda said to no one in particular. "Having arguments with you aren't as enjoyable when you're tired."

.

.

.

.

"Goodnight, Master." Then she added in a more quiet voice. "Goodnight, Tatsumi."

And it was.

* * *

 **It was short and a bit rushed, and I sincerely hoped I made them stay in character.**

 **Reviews gladly accepted!**

 **\- Carousella**


	2. It reminded me of you

**100 ways to say that I'm ... kinda in love with you**

2.) " _It reminded me of you."_

"Aih! Dabuh!"

Beel cried cheerfully as Oga proceeded to beat the living daylights out of a couple (unfortunate) thugs. The evil grin in his face widened when his fist connected to one of their jaws, sending the poor schmuck flying.

Furuichi stared at the giggling baby and his cackling 'father', standing above the limp bodies scattered on the sidewalk, before he hung his head.

'Why am I even friends with him?'

It was then had something caught the delinquent's eye – something green and shiny. Curious, Oga placed his palms on the glass window separating him and the earrings apart.

It was a golden color, with little green … stones? Oga didn't know, but the pair of earrings somehow reminded him of a certain golden haired bitch. Beel pointed at the small accessory, eyes wide in curiosity.

"Daah! Dabuh dah!"

"Huh, I think they're called earrings or something." Oga explained to the baby on his shoulder. "You know, those stuffs most women wear in their ears – hell, Misaki wore them yesterday."

"Da?"

"I don't think Hilda wears these things," The young man's memory drifted back to the green eyed demon. Beel cooed excitedly and shook him.

"What? What do you mean let's buy those for her? My pocket money's only for croquets, ya hear me?"

Furuichi came up, and looked at the jewelry inside the glass window. Then, he snapped his head back to Oga, a disbelieving scowl on his face. "Oga! Are you going to buy these for Hilda?" The silver haired man latched onto the brunette's collar, shaking him.

"Damn you! Stop trying to take her away from me!"

Oga punched the creep away. "No, I'm not going to buy these, Creepichi." This elicited a loud 'Hey!' from said man. "Besides, she's not even yours."

He really didn't know why he'd point out the second reason, but the creepy look growing on Furuichi's face was annoying the hell out of him.

"C'mon, Beel. Let's go home, the bitch's gonna throw a hissy fit."

He couldn't help but steal one more glance to the pair of earrings.

–

"I'm home," Oga mumbled as he threw open the door, while Beel only cheered on his back.

"You're home, sewer rat." Hilda appeared from the kitchen, before taking Beel off his father's back. "Welcome home, Master!"

Oga stared at Hilda's ears, a small black earring pierced into it. "Oi, bitch. How long have you had those earrings?" He pointed at said object.

Hilda, who was in the middle of feeding Baby Beel, touched her ears. "These? I've had them … for as long as I can remember, I guess. They had our ears pierced at the academy, and Yolda decided to have earrings too, though hers were prettier than my simple ones."

A weird look came across her face and she resumed the task. "They're far more practical." She finished.

Oga only raised an eyebrow and plopped on the couch, turning on the TV.

–

Hilda put away her books, already read all of them, and heaved a sigh. Master was away with that filthy garbage he calls a father, and she knew they wouldn't be home anytime soon.

Unconsciously, Hilda trailed her finger over her ear, eyes glazing. She was a tad bit surprised when Oga had asked her earlier. What made him so curious, she wondered.

Hilda flinched slightly when the front door opened, and proceeded to go downstairs. "You're home." She said matter – of – factly. Her eyes caught glimpse of a small plastic bag in Oga's hand.

"What's that in your hands?"

The brunette stared disinterestedly at the said package. "Some stuff I wanted to buy."

"Dah!" The green haired demon cheered, his eyes glinting. Hilda raised an eyebrow before she took the baby away.

As she walked into the kitchen with the baby in her arms, the blonde oddly felt Oga's eyes all the way.

–

Hilda felt an object dropped to her waist and she looked up, meeting Oga's eyes. She lifted an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

Oga frowned. "Just open the package, woman." His voice was strangely smaller than usual. Hilda tentatively opened the plastic whilst keeping eye contact with the young man.

Her fingers touched a cold surface. Hilda looked down and brought the strange object up. It was … earrings. Gold earrings with green stones covering the sides.

Hilda looked up again, this time her expression was bewildered. "What..?"

"I saw those in a store the other day," Oga said. "Beel looked excited when he saw 'em."

Hilda looked at the baby, who merely blinked.

"Plus, you're always wearing those boring black ones so it'd be a nice change for a boring bitch like you.'

The brown haired man lifted Beel up and proceeded to go into his room, muttering something before he slammed the door closed.

"But it's kinda pretty. It reminded me of you."

Hilda stared at the closed door, and her lips curved into a small, genuine smile as she clutched the earrings.

"Scumbag."

Maybe, just maybe, practical's not always the best way.


End file.
